


Hamratio

by Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Funny, Hamlet - Freeform, Hamratio, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: Au where Hamlet has feelings for Horatio





	1. Chapter 1

_ January 5, 1367  _

 

My father, the king, died. I am greatly upset and to make matters worse, my uncle, Claudius, married my mother only after mere weeks of my father’s death. I do not like my life anymore.  _ I  _ should have become king, not blasted uncle. He married my dear mother so quickly after my father’s death. How could they? I am contemplating whether or not I should still exist in this blasted world with my abomination of an uncle. 

My handsome, kind friend Horatio, told me he spotted a ghost in the castle basements. He said that it looks like the ghost of my father… I think I will go see. I love Horatio so much, and I trust what he is saying. I also want to see him again and look at his beautiful behind. I think Horatio is very attractive, and his hair is very nice. His eyes are like jewels glittering in the sun and his smile is like a midsummer’s day.  

I will do anything for my dear Horatio. Ophelia, my lover, is getting in the way of me having a secret relationship with Horatio. I suppose I like Ophelia, but i  _ Love  _ Horatio. Horatio has always supported me and been there for me while Ophelia is just there. She’s useless. 

       Horatio has those wonderful lips and I just would love to run my fingers through his fabulous curly hair. Ophelia is my friend, yes, but she lacks certain traits, that Horatio doesn't. For example, I would love to make love to Horatio, but Ophelia doesn't appeal to me that way. 

I think I’m what the folk call ‘Queer”.  “I have sensible shoes.” as people would say.  But no one must know. No one… except Horatio when the time is right.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

January 27, 1367

 

So I encountered the ghost of my father and you will never believe what happened. HE SAID THAT CLAUDIUS HAD KILLED MY FATHER AND SAID I MUST GET REVENGE!   
I do not know what to make of this…   
Shall I kill him? Or Shall i let him run free. Maybe I’m just insane. Should I end my own life? To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis Nobler in the mind to suffer. The Slings and Arrows of outrageous Fortune, Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles, And by opposing end them: to die, to sleep.  
Maybe I should consult with Horatio about it. I sure do love Horatio. Horatio…   
ANYWAYS… maybe i should perform a test for Claudius, too see if he actually did murder my poor father. I shall set up a play, YES! The play will be a reenactment of my father's death, only with slightly different details, such as different titles.   
His reaction will then determine whether or not he has actually murdered my father.   
Maybe I can get Horatio to help me….


End file.
